como decírtelo?
by cathitaloveanimeforever
Summary: Soul no sabe como decirle a maka cuanto la ama. Pero un accidente que vio maka hace que su corazón se rompa, pero que pasa si es anestesiado por el amor mas sincero que le ofreció soul? léanlo!


_Esta historia viene de inspiración , porque aquí en donde vivo , hay muchas parejas , que van a los parques y se sientan a conversar y todo , pero lo que me llamo la atención , fue cuando al frente mío (estaba sentada en el pasto) había un chico que no sabía cómo decirle a la chica que le gustaba , fue muy lindo , hasta que por fin lo supo , hacer y me vino a la mente esta magnífica historia , espero que les guste! :3_

_**Soul Eater: No me pertenece! *-***_

_Esta historia es completamente mía!_

"_**Como Puedo decirte... Que te amo!"**_

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Hola , bueno me llamo Maka Albarn y vivo en un departamento de Death City con mi compañero y mejor amigo , al que perdidamente lo amo , Soul Eater Evans , bueno , está llegando _la primavera _y como sabrán todas las parejas vienen a los parques a conversar y besarse y pasar el tiempo juntos amándose , pues eso es lo que deseo , pero solamente voy a los parques a leer o a observar nuevas parejas, pero hoy fue diferente , soul desde el mes pasado , ha actuado un poco raro, creo que le gusta alguien , pero no sé quien , espero que no sea kim!

Bueno , y aquí estoy , pendiente de mi libro y cuando lo termino observo por un rato a las parejas , y la verdad , me gusta mucho ver el amor que desprende de sus almas , pues como sabrán veo las almas y ahora veo una pareja que es infiel , me carga cuando pasa esto , el hombre no la ama , pero la mujer ,si... debería ayudarla o dejarla darse cuenta?... no lo sé, pero la verdad no quiero... , veo a otra pareja y VAYA! , estos dos si están enamorados, la chica y el chico wau, creo que esta pareja se gana un premio y pueden adivinar quién es, pues claro, _Black star y tsubaki Nakatsukasa_ , estos dos estaban hechos para estar juntos...

Me levanto y me dirijo asía mi departamento...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

Hola , me llamo Soul Eater Evans y vivo en un departamento en Death City , con mi compañera , mejor amiga y... el amor de mi vida , creerán que el chico mas cool de todo shibusen no se puede confesar a su verdadero amor?, vaya si que soy cursi , pero bueno...maka me hace así...jeje bueno , la verdad estamos en _primavera_ , la época de las parejas y de verdad quiero que maka sea Mi novia , Mi maka , pero no sé si el amor es correspondido , pero tengo que decirle...maka últimamente ha ido mucho al

Parque, según ella es divertido y le ayuda a leer, pero la verdad es que le gusta ir al parque a ver las parejas que se juntan en el parque de Death City.

Hoy día es domingo y mañana vamos a ir a el shibusen y bueno, quería decirle mis sentimientos en la torre, ya como verán en la torre, hay un árbol de fresas con pétalos y hay siempre se confiesan y quiero confesarme hay, yo con ella los dos...

-Hola soul-dijo maka entrando con un libro en su mano y unas bolsas de plástico...

-Hola maka-le dije y le ayude a cargar las bolsas-que vamos a comer?.

-bueno...pensaba en hacer nuestro postre favorito-me dijo con una sonrisa la cual le devolví.

-el de fresas o el de chocolate?...-la verdad maka y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común...

-am?... el de chocolate...-me dijo con una sonrisa...

Después de ayudarla a hacer el postre , nos comimos el chocolate sobrante y cuando estuvo listo el postre , fuimos a la sala y comimos viendo unas películas de acción, cuando terminamos maka se quedo dormida al lado mío , sonreí y puse su rostro en mi pecho y ella me abraso y se acomodo al lado mío , le acaricie la mejilla _**"hay maka, como puedo decirte...que te amo..."**_y luego de unos minutos nos quedamos dormidos...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Desperté, al lado de soul, son el rostro en su pecho mi mis manos en sus hombros, me sonroje levemente al sentir sus manos que estaban en mi espalda bajar hasta mi cintura, lo mire y el estaba dormido, con los ojos cerrados, sonreí y me solté de su agarre y me levante despacio, mire el reloj y eran las ((6:38)) nos quedaba una hora para estar listos, somarre un poco a soul tratando de despertarlo, pero nada...

-soul...despierta...soul-le dije par que despertara, pero solo conseguí un ronquido...

-vamos soul , o quieres que te despierte con un ¡maka-chop!-el abrió los ojos y me miro, yo sonreí.

Me fui a mi habitación y me vestí, me coloque mi perfume preferido y me peine, dejando mi pelo amarrado por 2 coletas, según soul a veces me veo infantil, pero la mayoría de las veces me dice que me veo tierna, jeje, salgo y veo que soul ya se vistió y me dejo 2 tostadas con mantequilla y un jugo que fresas, le sonrió y empiezo a comer, cuando terminamos y después de lavarnos los dientes nos fuimos asía la moto y fuimos directo al shibusen.

Cuando entramos a la sala, no pude evitar sonreír , _cada uno con su pareja , todos estaban con su habitual pareja , Kid y Chrona , Lis y Hero , Patty y Patrick, Black Star y Tsubaki y... los demás_ , me senté al lado de soul y comenzamos a hablar mientras que stein no había llegado , cuando llego , con su silla , todos guardaron silencio ,incluso el gran black star , se preguntaran porque , dicen los rumores , que un chico la cual estaba asiendo desorden , stein lo disecciono , y dicen que nadie lo volvió a ver , todos ahora le tenemos más miedo que antes ,por la cual , shinigami y spirit , dicen que en mentira , pero igual , no quiero que diseccionen a mis compañeros y menos a soul , la cual nunca presta atención, pero esta es si prestaba atención o disimulaba atención , la cual tenía la cabeza fija en la pizarra , pero con los ojos cerrados , a nadie le gustaba ver las disecciones que asía nuestro querido profesor , pero bueno , cuando tocaron...

-maka-me llamo soul , vote a verlo y...la cual estaba nervioso...-puedes ir a la torre? después de las clases?

-c-claro-dije nerviosa , porque quiere verme en la torre?.

Cuando pasaron las clases , estaba muy nerviosa , subí en las escaleras hasta llegar a la torre y cuando entre, se me rompió el corazón en 2, estaba soul y kim , juntos besándose... no pude evitar una lagrima caer de mis mejillas...

-ma-maka , no es lo que crees-me dijo moviendo sus manos.

-no te preocupes-le dije con una sonrisa falsa que demostraba mi tristeza-no, importa , yo ya me tengo que ir , espero que la pases bien con tu nueva novia ,yo...lamento interrumpirlos-le dije con las lagrimas en los ojos.

-ya lárgate ratona de biblioteca-me dijo kim , yo no respondí , solamente corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi parque favorito , me senté en una de las bancas y comen se a llorar silenciosamente , no quería que nadie me viera , pero igual estaba en una de las bancas tapadas por los hermosos arboles de pétalos rosas...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

Estaba esperando a maka, en la torre cuando de repente llega kim, esa estúpida arruino, todo, por ella ahora maka me odia...

_***Flash Back***_

-hola soul-me dijo kim

-hola, oye por qué no te vas y me dejas solo, espero a alguien importante-le digo sin mirarla

-hooo , vamos soul tu sabes que me amas , tanto como yo a ti...

-JA!, claro que no ,yo no te amaría , aunque fueras la última mujer en el mundo, tú me das asco…

-vamos soul, sabes que en el fondo me amas-me dijo tomándome mi rostro y me beso, de la nada, yo la empuje un poco y nos soltamos, la mire con enojo, pero iba a decir algo, cuando veo a maka...

-ma-maka, no es lo que crees-le dije moviendo las manos.

-no te preocupes-me dijo con una sonrisa falsa que demostraba la tristeza , que no tarde en descubrir-no, importa , yo... ya me tengo que ir , espero que la pases bien con tu nueva novia, yo...lamento interrumpirlos-me dijo con las lagrimas en los ojos y se fue corriendo.

-ya lárgate ratona de biblioteca-le dijo kim y yo solo, la vi, alejándose de mí, corriendo...

_***Fin De Flash Black***_

-eres una estúpida o que, ¡YO NO TE AMO Y NUNCA LO ARE, MÉTELO EN TU CABEZA POR UNA BUENA VEZ Y DÉJAME EN PAZ, DÉJAME VIVIR UNA VIDA EN PAZ Y LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA, ENTIENDE QUE YO NO TE AMO Y NUNCA LO ARE! -le dije empujándola y ella con los ojos cristalinos.

Corrí en dirección a alcanzar a maka y la seguí, ya que ella tenía una buena ventaja, cuando la alcance estaba sentada, con las piernas en sus manos y su rostro tapado debajo de ellas...

-maka-la llame y maka levanto la vista y me dolió el corazón al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cara reflejada de tristeza...

-qué?...-me dijo con voz quebrada la cual que dolió mucho...

-lo que viste no fue lo que sucedió, kim nunca fue y nunca va a ser mi novia, ni si quiera es mi amiga, lo que viste fue un accidente...-le dije para que supiera que lo que vio, no fue verdad...

-si claro y por eso estaban besándose, mira no quiero hablarte y ni si quiera sé porque me das explicaciones, sabes yo me tengo que ir si?..., ve con ella si quieres.-me dijo con vos casi quebrada

-NO MAKA ESPERA!-le dije tomándola de la muñeca, ella giro y me senté en el pasto al igual que maka...-maka por favor, escúchame si?...-le conté todo lo que había pasado y ella me miro más tranquila

-entonces?...no la amas?-me dijo con curiosidad

-no, no la amo-le dije y ella me sonrió y me abrazo y yo le devolví en abrazo y la apreté un poco más fuerte.

-porque están difícil _decirte cuanto te amo_ ,por favor maka entiende que tu eres la única en mi vida y la única que está en mi corazón porque te amo , te amo , te amo , te amo maka...-le dije y la mire y ella me miro sorprendida pero con una sonrisa...

-haaaaaaaa! , soul te amo tantoooooooo ,lo siento por dudar de ti , es que pensé que no me amabas y bueno , pensé lo peor pero no importa , porque sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti..., haaaaaaaa te amo tanto...-me dijo y la bese , la bese dulcemente , sabía que era su primer beso y quise , demostrarle a la vez todo mi amor , que sentí solamente con ella , no es mi primer beso , pero si mi primer beso con amor , la cual kim me dio el primer beso , pero ese no cuenta , solo cuenta el primer beso lleno de amor...

Cuando nos separamos ella me miro tierna mente y con una sonrisa, le sonreí y nos dimos pequeños besos, nos paramos y nos encaminamos asía una de las bancas tomados de la mano...

-te amo soul-me dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

-y yo a ti maka-le dije besándola y así fue como caímos hasta la noche besándonos mientras que nuestros cuerpos se fundían con un amor sincero y nuestras almas conectadas con un hermoso resplandor lleno que amor...

Te amo maka...no sabes cuánto te amo...

_Les gusto? , sigo asiendo historias? , soy la peor? _

_**Dejen sus rewies!**_

_ADIÓS!_


End file.
